This FIRCA proposal is a collaboration between two participating institutions with a common interest in the study of pathogenic streptococci. The Institute of Experimental Medicine (IEM) in St. Petersburg, Russia, is a World Health Organization national center for streptococci and the Department of Microbiology and Immunology of the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC) is well known for its studies on the genetics of streptococci. At the present time, the complete sequence of group A streptococcus (GAS, Streptococcus pyogenes) genome is being determined at the University of Oklahoma. This work is sponsored by a NIH grant from NIAID to Dr. Ferreti. The IEM has recently initiated a project to establish a physical and genetic map of the group B streptococcal genome (GBS, Streptococcus agalactiae). This organism, like that of GAS, is of considerable medical importance and knowledge of its complete sequence would be of great interest in understanding those factors associated with its virulence as well as in designing new ways for its control via either new targets for drug therapy or development of new vaccines. Thus, the determination of the complete sequence of the GBS genome would be of great interest and value. However, such a project is cost prohibitive in terms of a FIRCA application; therefore, the investigators propose an alternative approach in this application. A great deal of data exists concerning the genetic relatedness of the GAS and GBS despite their differences in clinical symptoms and disease. The specific aims of this proposal are to identify those gene sequences that are different and unique between the two organisms, and to clone and sequence them. Such an approach is possible using the technique of a organisms hybridize with one another and can be separated from unique GBS DNA sequences. The unique GBS sequences can then be identified, cloned, and this work will be provided by the OUHSC. The significance of this project is that this approach could serve as a cost effective model for other interested in genome analysis of closely related species. Additionally, ne information will be immediately available to the scientific community to begin the important work of biological investigation into those factors of the GBS genome responsible for disease and steps designed for disease prevention. Finally, the two institutions and their investigators have a proven record of international cooperation by way of interaction and joint publication of results.